The embodiments discussed herein are related to a display device.
In recent years display devices or lighting devices using polymer dispersed liquid crystal (PDLC) have been proposed. With such display devices or lighting devices voltage applied to PDLC is controlled to perform switching between a transparent state and a scattering state.
Ordinary normal PDLC is in a scattering state at the time of applied voltage being off and is in a transparent state at the time of applied voltage being on. Furthermore, reverse PDLC which is in a transparent state at the time of applied voltage being off and which is in a scattering state at the time of applied voltage being on is known.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-151081
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-141588